A Dark Alley
by forevrfallenfromglory
Summary: Hermione Granger finds herself in Knockturn Alley on Ministry business. She is waylaid by a stranger, whose identity is obscured in shadow and who has a rather...unsavory desire. Rated M for explicit content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** My first time writing a story like this, so don't be too harsh with your comments. Rated M for obviously explicit content. **Warnings:** Contains dub-con, language, and scenes of a graphic sexual nature. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger rarely went down Knockturn Alley. It was an eerie place, and if her job didn't require it, she wouldn't go anywhere near the place. But as Head of the Muggle and Wizarding Relations Department, she sometimes got called to pay a visit to some rather unsavory characters, and ensure that they would refrain from hexing or selling magical artifacts to Muggles.<p>

Such was the case now, as she quickly moved through the alley. On the side of the alley, ragged witches and wizards - some lacking teeth, limbs, or other body parts - reached out with greedy gleams in their eyes.

"Spare a Sickle, good witch!"

"I'll be satisfied with a few Knuts!"

Hermione clutched her wand in her pocket, as she quickly made her way into a seedy looking bar.

Within moments, she had found the owner and had him begging her not to hex him, promising to stop leaving Dark artifcats lying out in the Muggle world, just waiting for one to find something.

Satisfied with the man's vow, Hermione exited the bar, breathing a sigh of relief. The streets were darker now, and emptier, as afternoon turned into early evening. This was the last job. She just had to purchase a new set of quills, then she could be on her way.

Suddenly, a hand clamped over her mouth, muffling the shriek of surprised protest. She felt a hand snatch her wand from her pocket, leaving her vulnerable, as she was pulled into a side alley.

She was roughly whirled around to face her captor, but the hood and the shadows made it impossible to glimpse his countenance. For it was a man who held her, as he spoke in a voice that sounded familiar.

"Well, well, if it isn't Granger. Shame Potter and Weasley aren't here, isn't it? Poor Mudblood is all alone..."

She tried to wiggle from the man's grasp, or at least free her mouth, but to no avail. The man chuckled.

"Keep struggling, Granger. It's rather hot."

Hermione's eyes widened with indignation. "Mmph!" she hissed into his hand. The man released his grip on her mouth slowly.

"Scream, and I'll be forced to violence," he warned.

"Let me go! I'll call the Aurors on you!"

"I think not...come on, Granger. Loosen up a little. You might enjoy yourself..."

"Who are you?"

"No one of consequence."

Abruptly, her hands were inexplicably bound, eliciting a gasp. The man ignored her surprise at his nonverbal magic, as he held up a cloth. "Can't have you seeing me before we're done here," he sneered, before blindfolding her. Feeling even more vulnerable now, Hermione pulled at the bonds on her hands, raising them to attempt to pull the blindfold away. With a cry of surprise, her arms were yanked above her head and magically stuck to the building. Her shoulders were now stretched to the point of discomfort, forcing her to go on her toes to relieve the pressure. This eliminated any hope she had at kicking out at her captor.

"Let me go," she snarled. "I'll scream!"

"Yes, you'll be screaming alright. Screaming for more." Disgust and fear filled her, and she began to protest when suddenly, lips were crushed against hers, surprisingly warm and soft despite the ferocity of the contact. Taking advantage of her shock, her assailant forced his tongue into her mouth, exploring her mouth roughly with his own.

Hermione whimpered, as a hand grasped her left breast, squeezing it almost painfully. The hand roamed over her body briefly, before returning to her shirt. Buttons clattered to the floor as he tore away her shirt, leaving her shirtless, with only a red lacy bra to cover her well-endowed chest. Running a finger lightly over the front of the bra, her captor reached behind her, deftly unhooking it. "Wouldn't want to ruin something so sexy," he said, a smirk in his tone.

Hermione attempted to shy away, her back pressed against the wall, as she felt the cool air assail her satin skin. She heard her captor suck in a breath, as her pert nipples hardened at the chill that crept over her.

Without warning, her captor took her breast in his mouth, sucking briefly before biting down hard. Hermione shrieked in pain and shock, and she felt her captor shake in amusement, as he cast a Silencing charm around them.

Hermione, having accepted what was happening to her was inevitable, stood there limply while the man continued to fondle and suck at her breasts, nipping every so often in a way that made her jump.

She gasped, as she felt his fingers brush her jean zipper. "Please no," she begged. "I'll do anything...I'll pay you anything! I'll even give you a blowjob, but please, don't rape me...I can't...I'm not on the pill!"

Her captor laughed then, his tone uncaring, as he continued to work at her jeans. She attempted to pull away from his touch, and he punished her by again biting down hard on one pert nipple. Within moments, the man grew impatient and magically removed her jeans. She heard him moan slightly, as he stepped back a moment.

"Never thought of you as one to go without knickers, Granger."

She clamped her legs together, wishing she had worn knickers. But it was more comfortable not to wear any.

"You're just dying to get fucked, aren't you."

"No," she whimpered. "Please no..."

She jerked away from him, as she felt a hand suddenly grab at her pussy, cupping it in his hand. "Mmm, I want you, Granger," the man whispered, rising back up to kiss her. She kept her lips tightly shut, but when the man abruptly pushed the tip of a finger into her, her lips parted in another protest. His tongue invaded her mouth, and he began to tongue fuck her mouth, as he pushed the finger deeper into her.

That felt good. Hermione felt shame well up in her, as she felt herself become wet. Her invader noticed her wetness, and he sneered.

"Well, well, what's this? Wet already? What a dirty little slut you are...a dirty little whore..."

The man removed his finger, then pushed it into her again, slowly beginning to fuck her with his finger. Hermione gasped, as he first added a second, then a third finger. When his thumb lightly brushed her clit, Hermione's hips bucked against her will. She let out a slight moan, as he sped up his fingers.

His fingers suddenly found that rough patch of nerves within her, and behind the blindfold, Hermione saw stars, as he prodded her g-spot. Again, he nudged it, this time a louder moan erupting from her.

The man smiled to himself, as he began ramming into her. Hermione's moans became more frequent and louder, and her hips jerked in rhythm with his fingers as she felt the pleasure rapidly increase. "Please...so close," she cried, the man's fingers now rapidly pounding into her. He stopped just before she reached her climax, to her dismay.

Hermione Granger was a sight. Cheeks flushed, chest heaving for breaths, and her legs spread wantonly apart...the man couldn't help but stare at the quivering mess he'd reduced her too.

Smugly, he waited. Hermione felt frustrated at having been denied an orgasm. "Well?" she demanded breathlessly.

"Well," the other prompted.

"Are you seriously going to leave me like this?"

Lips touched her neck, and she shuddered, as the man sucked at her pulse point. "Thought you didn't want this." He strokes her folds deliberately, his finger slow and torturous. Hermione bit her lip to keep from moaning again.

"I...I don't," she murmured slowly.

"If you insist..."

"Wait!"

She swore he was smirking. "Yes, Granger?"

"Please...could you finish me off at least, or untie me?"

Her eyes were squeezed shut behind the blindfold, embarrassed. She heard the man sigh dramtically. "I want you to beg for it."

"I don't beg."

Hermione cried out, as a tongue suddenly poked at her clit, stimulating the sensitive bud. "Beg, and I'll give you what you want...beg for my cock to fill you, to fuck you senseless...beg for me like the dirty slut you are."

She hated to admit it, but the husky voice and the words he used made her lust for him. "I won't...beg..." she gasped, as he again sucked at her clit. "Nngh...please," she finally gave in. "Merlin, please!"

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me hard! I need you to fuck me!"

She heard him drop his trousers, before he suddenly pressed his body to hers. Hands grasped her thighs, lifting her legs so that her entire weight was now supported by the man. Both of them groaned, as he suddenly slammed into her, him out of pleasure, and she out of pain.

"So...big," she whimpered. "It's too big!"

"Merlin, Granger, it's 'cause you're so fucking tight...feels so fucking good..."

Her back scraped against the bricks as he began to pound into her, picking up speed quickly as he mercilessly fucked her. As he shifted her weight and pressed her even more roughly into the wall, she screamed in pleasure. "Right there," she sobbed. "Right there...let me hold you...wanna hold you..."

The charms holding her arms bound and stuck to the wall dropped, and she wrapped her arms around her captor, not even caring about the blindfold as she dug her nails into his shirt. With a wandless spell, the man removed his shirt, not breaking his rhythm. Hermione cried out as her breasts pressed into the man's defined chest. Lips found where her neck met her shoulder, and bit down roughly, bruising her pale skin.

"You like being fucked against a wall, don't you, slut? You like knowing I can make you pregnant with my Death Eater spawn, don't you?"

Hermione could only moan.

Higher and higher, the pressure built, as they became increasingly incoherent. "I'm gonna...gonna...I'm cumming!" she screamed, as pleasure ripped through her body, curling her toes.

The man groaned as her walls tightened around him, and with a long moan of ecstasy, he too released. He continued to ram into her as he rode out his orgasm, feeling her shudder and cry out as an aftershock tore through her. Her pussy milked his cock until every last drop safely rested in her, and he pulled out with a wet sounding 'pop'.

Hermione felt shaky, but extremely satisfied. Pullig off the blindfold, she met grey eyes that sparkled back at her in smug amusement.

"Told you I'd make you scream for more."

"Technically, I didn't scream, I begged."

"I can fix that..."

"I'll take you up on that offer, Draco Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Since I had a few requests for it, I decided to add a sequel. I may possibly do a third chapter as well, if people ask nicely. ^^ I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter, so here it is: another chapter of smutty goodness. **WARNING:** Contains smut. Lots of it. So if you are underage or just don't enjoy that sort of thing, I'd suggest you turn away (although, if you read the last chapter, I would imagine you're okay with this one). Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A loud crack echoed throughout the room. Within seconds, the soft padding of bare feet pattered down the halls. The floppy-eared creature stopped in front of the two figures standing in the middle of the sitting room.<p>

"Master Draco be bringing a guest with him? Poppy be bringing tea for Master and his guest?"

"No, Poppy. Tea will not be necessary." With a smirk at the young woman standing next to him, Draco turned back to the house elf. "Tell the kitchen elves to expect an extra for dinner. In the meantime, we are not to be disturbed, understood?"

Poppy bobbed her head up and down, her ears flailing comically. "Yes, Master Draco. Poppy be doing just that. If Mistress Narcissa asks?"

"Tell her I'm busy. Nothing more."

With that, Draco gently pulled his guest out of the sitting room. "I don't suppose you'd like a tour?" he asked, looking over at her.

Hermione, who had been gazing around her, wide-eyed, turned to look at him. "This isn't Malfoy Manor..."

"Actually, it is, only this is the French Malfoy Manor near Paris. Our summer home, if you will. After Father passed, Mother and I decided this was much more comfortable."

He waved off any condolences she offered. "Stuff it, Granger. Did you want that tour or not?"

She looked around once more, then turned to him with a slight smirk. "I'd say a tour could wait until after dinner," she said in a low voice. "Right now, I think we had a bet going that you have yet to fulfill."

Draco's silvery gaze darkened with lust, though he remained smirking. "By Merlin, I think you're right." She let out a small squeal as he came up behind her and roughly fondled her breasts. "What do you say we continue this is private?" he murmured huskily in her ear. His hot breath sent goosebumps up her spine. Without waiting for an answer, he whisked her away down another hallway and up a flight of stairs.

Her head was spinning, and she had no time to study her surroundings as the king of snakes brought the lioness into his nest.

The door had hardly clicked shut when his mouth was suddenly on hers. "I'm gonna make you scream," Draco hissed into her mouth. A quick Silencing and Locking charm later, and his hands were sliding up her shirt.

With a tearing sound, the fabric was tossed to the side. "There was hardly any point in you repairing that earlier," Hermione complained.

"Shut up. It's just a shirt, and easily repairable again." She gasped as he again grasped at her chest, massaging her breasts admiringly. "Merlin, Granger. When did you turn hot?" Draco growled.

With an impish smirk, she reached down, grabbing at the bulge in his dark grey trousers. There was a sharp intake of breath as she squeezed lightly. "When did you first notice?" she asked in reply. The blonde didn't answer, instead moving his mouth to attack her neck, sucking and nipping lightly at the delicate skin beneath her jaw. With a soft moan, Hermione began to undo the button on his trousers, sliding her hand inside.

Though he made no sound, Draco trembled beneath her warm touch as she wrapped her small hand around his rapidly hardening member. "You want me, don't you?" she breathed. He paused in his attack on her neck.

"G-Granger..." He gritted his teeth as she again squeezed lightly, her hand sliding down and twisting slightly around the head.

This time, the tables seemed to be turned. Instead, it was Draco who was helpless to resist as Hermione slowly undid her bra, before sinking to her knees.

"A-ah! Fuck!" Soft, moist heat enveloped him, as she took him into her mouth. Though she could only fit about half of the length in her mouth, she made up for it by holding the base with her hand and sucking hard. She pulled back for a moment, running her thumb across the weeping slit, before running her tongue along the pulsing vein underneath.

Smirking a bit at the now-speechless Draco, she returned to her previous task: reducing him to a quivering mess. Who would be screaming tonight? By the way things were going, it might not be her.

After a few minutes of the constant sucking and licking, Draco was about ready to burst. "Granger, stop, or I'm...I'm gonna..."

She stopped, her hand lazily continuing to pump up and down his length. "Yes, Draco?" she asked innocently. "What's wrong? Didn't you like it?"

"Don't fucking tease me," he growled, roughly pulling her to her feet and crashing his lips upon hers. She didn't resist as his tongue invaded her mouth. Suddenly, she gave a muffled yelp as he bit down on her lower lip.

"Ow! Draco..."

She was suddenly pushed onto her back, her jeans being roughly undone and pulled away. Draco stood, his lust growing. She was laying there, lips swollen and breasts heaving with the slight effort from being moved so quickly. With yet another animalistic growl, he grabbed her thighs, pushing them apart and holding them there, as he lowered his mouth to her body.

Hermione let out a soft moan, as his warm tongue began to flick at her clit slowly. With a hidden smirk of his own, Draco began to turn the tables, as his tongue slowly slipped into her.

He continued to slowly move his tongue around, beginning to speed up, hearing her breathing begin to catch. Without warning, his mouth clamped around her clit and he sucked. Hard.

Hermione arched her back, a loud moan escaping her despite her struggles to remain quiet. "D-Draco..." He continued sucking, his teeth lightly scraping the exposed nub. Hermione shrieked, as he suddenly bit at her clit, the pain more pleasureable than hurtful.

"You're not the only tease around here," came the laughing whisper, as his body slid up hers. Naked skin against naked skin, his touch sent fire streaking throughout her and adding to the burn in her core. Without hesitation, he suddenly slammed into her, causing her to cry out once more. He instantly set a hard, fast pace, one that quickly had her writhing underneath him in pleasurable agony.

As the slapping of skin against skin began to fill the room, the frenzied pace began to build the pressure within her. "D-Draco...Draco, I'm...I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum!" she shrieked. Seconds later, she was crying out her orgasm, as he relentlessly pounded into her. The bed creaked in protest as he continued, not letting her come down from the post-orgasmic bliss.

A few moments later, she was again writhing as another orgasm tore through her. But Draco did not slow or stop. Instead, he only moved faster within her.

Hermione began to whimper at the overpowering pleasure. "Draco, I..." He hit her G-spot without warning, and she forgot any attempts at keeping him from winning the bet. "Draco! Harder...shit, fuck me harder!"

Hearing her screaming out beneath him had Draco quickly nearing the edge himself. His breaths turned rasping as he mercilessly fucked her into the bed. Her breasts bounced, shining with sweat as his member pounded in and out of her with blurring speed. Hermione was all but chanting his name by now, incoherent in the constant orgasm he was giving her.

With one final shriek from the girl beneath him, Draco finally let himself go with a loud grunt, spilling himself into her.

Minutes ticked past after he collapsed to the side of her, the both of them sweaty and exhausted. When he had recovered somewhat, Draco turned to look at her.

She looked like she had been completely ravished, which, he supposed, she had. Hermione, meanwhile, was still struggling to even form thoughts, after the mind-numbing pleasure of multiple orgasms. Her cheeks flushed, she finally managed to gasp out, "Alright. You won. Merlin, Draco, where on earth did you learn to fuck a girl like that?"


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING:** Contains smut and lots of language. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Draco and Hermione had each showered separately after that, Hermione especially needing time to recover after the continuous orgasm Draco had just given her.<p>

As she showered, a small smile stretched her lips as she remembered the touch of his fingers upon her skin, and the expression on his face as she pleasured him. To think that she, Hermione Granger, could reduce Draco Malfoy to a quivering mess, or that he would be turning the tables on her...never in a million years could she have seen this coming. But she was glad it had.

It was obvious he felt something for her, or else he wouldn't have brought her here nor invited her to dinner. Hermione knew Draco was something of a playboy, and enjoyed his fair share of women, but he didn't strike her as the type to introduce all of his conquests to his mother. The fact that he'd asked her to dinner was proof enough that he at least found her interesting as well as attractive.

She couldn't deny that she found him interesting either. In fact, he and she shared the same sort of intellect, she knew. They had, after all, been at Hogwarts together. Even with their differences, Hermione knew that had things been different, she and Draco would have gotten along brilliantly. He wasn't that bad looking either. Far from it. The man was sex on legs.

The smile still lingering on her lips, Hermione finally got out of the shower, and was surprised to find a simple yet elegant evening dress waiting for her. She picked up the slip of paper that rested on top.

_Granger,_

_Do try to be presentable at dinner tonight. Tame that hair of yours, and meet me in my room as soon as you are ready._

_Draco_

Hermione rolled her eyes. Acerbic though the note was, she knew it was his way of teasing. After all, that was how he'd teased her throughout their school years. This time, however, it didn't seem his teasing was mean-spirited. Perhaps he had come around after all.

Dressing quickly, she inspected her reflection. The black dress clung to her in a tasteful manner, not so tight as to appear painted on. It fell to just above her knees, although the slit up her left thigh detracted from any attempt at modesty. The neckline dipped enough to show a tiny amount of cleavage, but again, it was tasteful; she imagined he didn't want his mother disapproving. The empire waistline rasped with a silky sound, as she moved towards the vanity. Blowing a strand of hair from her face, Hermione briefly contemplated how to style her hair. "As if," she snorted, before casting a simple charm at her hair. The frizz tamed into looser curls, and though her hair was still full of thick volume, it was at least manageable. She pulled it back into a simple barrette that she Transfigured from a tissue she found. Finding her purse by the door, she pulled out a tube of lipgloss and finished off her appearance. Satisfied, she grabbed the rest of her things and exited, making her way back to Draco's room.

He was dressed in a rather casual, beige suit, the baby blue tie hanging loosely around his neck. He was facing a mirror as he wrestled with it, grumbling to himself about dinner and propriety and some other nonsense. Hermione watched for a moment, before chuckling out loud. "Want help?" she asked, tossing her purse onto his bed. Draco half-turned, and gave her a once-over.

"Damn, Granger, you clean up nicely," he said with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes and approached, reaching up to tie his tie neatly for him.

"I'd have pegged you to be the guy who actually knows how to tie his own tie," she teased lightly. He shrugged.

"That's what house elves are for. Ties are bloody irritating, and useless. Why would I need to know how to tie one?" Hermione just smirked, and stepped back.

"There you are. Ready to go down?" Draco stopped her from moving away, a mischievous glint in his eye. Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "What?"

"Oh, I'm ready for dinner. But if you want to go with me, you're going to have to do something for me first." Hermione raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. Draco held up a small object, at which Hermione's eyes widened.

"No. No way in hell-"

"C'mon, Granger. Scared?"

Hermione glared at him. Draco smirked further, shaking the object at her. "Not doing it," she scowled.

"Big bad Granger is afraid of a tiny little-"

She snatched the object from him and marched towards his bathroom. "I'm not scared," she called over her shoulder. "You're just twisted. I'm not letting you have this one."

"You'll be singing a different tune in a little bit," he chuckled in a low voice as the door closed behind her.

Minutes later, Hermione stepped back out again. "Alright," she said, her eyes narrowing at him. "Let's go." Draco smiled, and held out her purse, which she grabbed from him. She huffed and all but stormed out of the door in front of him, though her impressive display was broken by the yelp she emitted when Draco smacked her behind lightly.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Miss Granger, is it?"<p>

"Mrs. Malfoy, it is a pleasure to see you." Hermione returned the hesitant but warm smile that Narcissa directed towards her. "Please, call me Hermione."

"Only if you call me Narcissa." Both women nodded, as the house elves began to bustle about, each carrying platters of food. Hermione chose to ignore the fact that house elves were being used as servants around her, instead focusing on looking around her. It was a beautiful, spacious dining room. She didn't imagine they used it all the time however, most likely only when they had guests.

"So tell me, how did my son happen to lure you into our home?"

Hermione held back a blush. "We just happened to encounter each other on the streets in Diagon Alley," she said, fudging the truth a bit. "And we got to talking, before Draco invited me here for dinner. Thank you, by the way."

Narcissa waved a hand in dismissal. "Well, it is heartening to hear that my son has manners."

Hermione nearly emitted a squeak of surprise as suddenly, the vibrator within her activated. Her eyes shot to Draco, who couldn't have been eating his soup any more smugly. Though the intensity of the vibrations were light, after the afternoon, she was highly aware of anything of that nature.

"Is something the matter?"

Hermione's eyes flashed to Narcissa, who was looking at her oddly. "N-no," she managed to choke out as she attempted to regain her composure. "I just...I bit my tongue," she offered lamely. Draco appeared to hold in a chuckle, as he continued to eat, not meeting her look.

"Are you alright, or shall I have the house elves bring you something?"

The vibrations increased sharply in intensity. Hermione bit back another squeal. "N-no, I'm fine," she said, her voice trembling the tiniest bit. _That bastard!_ She clamped her legs together, and the vibrations suddenly stopped. She let out a silent sigh of relief.

"So, Hermione, tell us about what you do for a living?" Narcissa looked up expectantly, as Hermione opened her mouth. The vibrations started anew.

She was going to give him hell later. Not looking at Draco, Hermione answered as best as she could. "I'm the Head of the Muggle and Wizarding Relations Department," she said, somewhat breathlessly. The vibrations spiked, then settled somewhat. The constant vibrating was beginning to get to her, however, and she could feel a familiar tingling spreading from her core.

"Oh, and what does your job entail?" asked Draco with a pleased sounding voice. Her eyes glared at him for a moment, before she answered.

"I manage the relationship between the Muggle and Wizarding worlds." Oh dear Merlin, this was torture. The vibrating was once again increasing in intensity. Hermione was forced to clamp her legs together, and her hand was shaking slightly as she lifted her fork to her mouth, forcing herself to eat to look normal.

"But what do you do all day?"

_Draco! I'm going to - aaaah - I'm going to kill you!_ Her teeth gritted for a split second as she fought back the urge to moan. "I-I sometimes have to make visits to wizards who...erm...who are in danger of breaking the secrecy laws." She took a breath, now aware that Narcissa was suspicious. The vibrations ceased long enough for her to finish her explanation. "I work closely with the Departments that deal with improper use of magic or magical items within the Muggle world."

Again, the vibrator activated. Slowly, the pressure began to build. If asked a question, she surely would have been unable to answer at this point. Her fist was clenched around her fork. Luckily for her, Draco's manipulations included him drawing his mother's attention with a question Hermione didn't hear. She was so close...so close...

The vibrations stopped just before she reached her peak. Frustrated at her denial of an orgasm, Hermione clenched her thighs together. However, the friction wasn't enough, and she was left very, very frustrated indeed.

The same thing happened many times over dinner, though Narcissa never quite figured out what was going on. As dinner ended, Draco stood. "I have to finished giving Hermione a tour," he said by way of excusing them. "Shall we meet for tea a little later?"

Narcissa nodded. "That sounds pleasant. I will see you in half an hour."

No sooner had they left the dining room, when Hermione smacked Draco. "You git!" she hissed. "Your mother was there the entire time! If she had - fuck!" Her mouth opened in a gasping breath, as Draco smirked.

"Language, Granger. Is something wrong?"

"Prick, you know what's wrong," she breathed, her cheeks tinged pink.

"I suppose you want something from me?"

She grabbed his collar. "If I don't have an orgasm soon, Draco Malfoy, so help me I will hex your balls off!"

"Well, can't have that happening, now, can we? Otherwise how would I be able to give you this orgasm you so desperately need?" He leaned closer, capturing her lips in a heated kiss that promised to leave her weak-kneed, more so than she already was. Hermione whimpered as the vibrator spiked then stopped. Suddenly, their kiss was broken by the sound of footsteps. Draco hurriedly pulled Hermione into a nearby closet, which was roomier than she expected it to be but still rather cramped.

"Poppy?"

The footsteps halted just outside of the closet. Hermione clamped a hand over her own mouth to hide the moan that threatened to escape, as Draco reached beneath her skirt and removed the vibrator, stroking her clit as he did so.

"Yes, Mistress?" The elf's arrival was punctuated by a crack.

"I'd very much appreciate it if you would prepare the tea things and have them ready within half an hour."

"Of course, Mistress." Hermione felt Draco's hand wrap around her breast, and squeeze it tightly as his other hand reached down and began to pull her knickers aside.

"Will that be all?"

One finger slipped inside of her, and Hermione couldn't help the very quiet whimper from slipping out. His finger moved, and she attempted to clench her legs tighter.

"Yes. You may go."

The elf disappeared with another loud crack, and Narcissa continued down the hall. The closet was suddenly illuminated, as the hand gripping her breast was used to turn on the light. Though she was faced away from him, Hermione could picture his smirk, as Draco leaned forward. "You're so wet, Granger," came his whisper, his breath hot against her neck. His lips latched onto her neck, sucking hard as he added another finger inside of her, beginning to pump them in and out. Her only response was a strangled moan. Draco chuckled. "Shh, wouldn't do to have Mother catch us, if she is still around," he told her.

Hermione attempted to speak. Draco leaned closer, his trouser-clad erection brushing against her thigh. "What?"

"Silencing...charm," she managed to get out. "Nngh..."

"But that's no fun..." His forefinger and thumb pinched her clit, and Hermione's hips bucked. Her moan was quiet, but not silent.

"D-Draco..."

His thumb rubbed circles on her clit, prolonging her pleasurable agony as his other hand massaged her breasts. He only hummed against her neck as he continued sucking at the pulse underneath her jaw. The humming sent a jolt through her, only serving to heat her even further. "Please," she whimpered. "Please...oh Merlin!"

His erection pressed into her without warning; she hadn't been aware of his hand leaving her breasts and his thumb hadn't stopped massaging her clit, even with his member buried within her. Hermione bit down on her own hand, muffling her shriek of pleasured surprise. Without any hesitation, he began to slam into her from behind, his breathing increasing as her pleasure increased. She was vaguely aware as he did indeed cast a Silencing charm, her mouth open in a silent wail as the pressure within her increased exponentially.

Right as she was on the verge of climaxing, he stopped. Hermione attempted to gyrate her hips in an effort to get enough friction to send her over the edge, but couldn't. Draco all but laughed at her attempts, as he pulled out. "Draco! Fucking tease!" she swore, trying to turn around.

His hands roughly grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her, gently but firmly forcing her in front of the wall. Her breasts pressed into the cold wood of the door, and the rough texture caused her nipples to harden instantly. Draco cast a quick charm to keep the wood from splintering, then began to pound into her again. Hermione shrieked as her breasts were shoved again and again into the door, her body being wracked by Draco's pounding. "Oh Merlin, Draco! Fuck! Fuck!" All pretenses at silence were dropped, as she screamed out her pleasure. Draco's own breathing increased in ragged intensity, and he let out a low groan, as she twisted her hips suddenly.

The change in angle caused him to hit that sweet spot. Hermione could see stars, as the pressure built steadily. "Oh sweet fuck! Draco! FUCK!"

With a last slam against her G-spot, Hermione was sent spiraling over the edge, and Draco followed soon after. They stayed there for a moment, each coming down from their highs. Draco pulled out and pulled Hermione into his arms, as they slid down to the floor and sat, trying to catch their breath. "I think that was the best one yet," she whispered, resting her head against his shoulder. Draco just smiled, leaning his head back.


End file.
